


Friday Night Funkin' But The Roles are Switched

by MistyWritesUvU



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Roleswap, The boyfriend's name will be Keith idc what you say, Why Did I Write This?, also Lynn is a soft baby change my mind, why are we still here? JUST TO SUFFER-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyWritesUvU/pseuds/MistyWritesUvU
Summary: I decided to switch the roles of the bf and the gf because it sounded interesting. Yeah- also where are all the fanfics on this game what the-
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Daddy Dearest/The Mom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	1. Info

Headcanons/Info:

• To make it sound nicer, the bf's name will be Keith and the gf's name will be Lynn (credits to whoever came up with it first)  
• They switched roles, so it'll be the gf singing and the bf on the speakers  
• I originally waned to make a mod of this, but my art skills are trash.  
• Lemon Demon is a sleep paralysis demon  
• Daddy dearest and the mom are now Keith's demonic parents  
• Ehehhee pico is Keith's ex hehhehe  
• Spooky bois are brothers (idk if it cannon i bet it is)


	2. The Beginning of Week 1: Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lynn's dating Keith. Cuties huh? Not to Keith's demonic dad. Lynn has to have a rap battle with the ex rockstar. Oh god...

"Come on dad. You're gonna love her. She has brown hair like mom." Keith said from the kitchen. Not knowing what else to make, he decided to get himself a snack.

"When was the last time I liked anybody you've dated?" Keith's dad, Luis, responded.

"Look, how was I supposed to know Pico shot up a school before? It's not like I watch the news anymore." Keith said in annoyance.

"I already know that imma hate her."

"Dad!"  
\----  
Lynn stood outside her boyfriend's front door, sweating bullets. Was she ready? She didn't know. 

"It's okay Lynn. What's the worst that could happen?"

She knocked.

1 second passed. Silence

Another one. And another one. Were they home?

She waited and it felt like hours had went passed.

Finally, she heard the sound of a door unlocking. She expected Keith to unlock it, but it was his demonic dad.

Lynn felt and heard herself try to hold in a scream while also trying not to pass out right then and there.

"so...This is Lynn?" 

"Yep..."

"...another annoyance."

This is gonna be a great day today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning how ao3 works so bear with me-


	3. Week 1: Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN

"Don't worry! You'll be fine!"  
"Easy for you to say. I'm going up against a literal demon that happens to be your dad..."  
"Look. Just don't make him upset."  
"THAT'S GIVING ME MORE STRESS-"  
"Sorry"

Lynn kept sweating puddles. Keith was setting up next to her and he could FEEL the heat radiating off of her. And his dad wonders why he's been single for so long up until now.

Lynn nearly jumped out of her skin when Luis spoke. "If you win, I'll let you date my boy. If you lose, I'll kill you myself. Got it?"

Oh my god. Lynn couldn't even make out her own name, so she settled for nodding.

"You two ready?" Keith asked as he hopped onto the speakers.

No noise.

"Imma take that as a yes..."

The music started. Lynn couldn't even speak. Not even the words Luis was saying made sense. What was he saying? She had to respond. That's how the battles work, right?

"beep...boop...?"

Oh god this is how it all ended. This is how she dies. She could tell from the look in Luis's eyes.

"When can you not get a girlfriend that wasn't crazy?"

"She's just nervous..."

Whatever else happened was a blur. She still won. Lynn was pretty sure her eyes were closed that whole time. She didn't wanna look either of them in the eyes.

Keith jumped off the speakers as Lynn sat on the floor and slowly laid down on the floor, eyes trying to focus on one thing at a time. 

"So..." Keith said. "Can she...?"

Luis sighed. "Yes she can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the support I didn't even do anything yet-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so i'm a noob at this stuff


End file.
